


Glowing Spice

by tanwenmc



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Fade Spirits, M/M, Magic Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Anders often preferred the sweet side of things, tender loving kisses and gentle caresses. Justice, being a Fade spirit, reveled in the physicality of things. He liked being rough with Hawke, liked pushing both Hawke's and Anders' bodies to the limit of what they could handle during sex. Hawke thought he was the luckiest bastard who ever lived to have both of his sexual itches available to be scratched whenever he felt like it.





	Glowing Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonRider1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/gifts).



Rytel Hawke woke to the sensation of his leg being pulled, a scarf being fitted around his ankle. He opened one eye, checking his surroundings. He was still in his own bed, and the person who was tying his ankle to the bedpost was his beloved Anders. 

Well, sort of.

Jagged, glowing blue marks crisscrossed Anders' skin, the light seeming to pulse and shift with every movement of Anders' body. Justice was ascendant and very much in charge. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing that Hawke was awake, and frowned.

Hawke's face stretched into a lazy smile. "By all means, continue," he said. Justice was much more fond of tying Hawke up than Anders was. Anders often preferred the sweet side of things, tender loving kisses and gentle caresses. Justice, being a Fade spirit, reveled in the physicality of things. He liked being rough with Hawke, liked pushing both Hawke's and Anders' bodies to the limit of what they could handle during sex. Hawke thought he was the luckiest bastard who ever lived to have both of his sexual itches available to be scratched whenever he felt like it.

The blue glow pulsed brighter as Justice smiled, finishing the knot and moving onto Hawke's other leg. Hawke watched, hard and getting harder by the minute. 

Justice finished with the legs and moved up to Hawke's arms, stealing a long and lingering kiss before tying the scarf on. " _You will tell me if it is too tight,"_ he said.

"You know I will," Hawke reassured him. There had been a few early instances with Justice not fully appreciating what was and was not comfortable for bodies.

When he was satisfied that Hawke wasn't going anywhere, Justice swung a leg over Hawke's chest, presenting his hard glowing cock. Hawke obligingly took Justice in his mouth, feeling a warm tingle of magic on top of the building arousal, a supporting hand keeping his neck cushioned to prevent muscle strain. With his body's needs taken care of, Justice was free to do what he did best: use his inherent magic to drive Hawke wild.

The cracks on Anders' skin grew wider, the magic throbbing against Hawke's dark skin. Justice laid a blanket of magic over Hawke's body that pulsed in time with his heart, infinite hands pushing down hard on Hawke. His legs were forced apart as wide as the bonds would permit them, and the touch of magic seemed to become more focused near his groin. Justice was a tease at moments like this, leaving Hawke's aching cock as the _only_ area not receiving attention. It was amazing how focused Justice's control was.

Hawke's mouth was moving automatically, leaving him able to focus on his body and revel in the sensations. He _loved_ having Justice fuck him like this, and Justice knew it, somehow able to sense Hawke's emotions through the Fade magic. 

Justice's magic probed at Hawke's ass, slowly and in an inhumanly controlled manner. A general warmth, growing more and more focused the closer it got to sliding inside Hawke. When Justice did enter Hawke, it was forceful, lifting Hawke's hips off the bed. He moaned around Justice's cock and sucked harder.

Another good thing about Justice's magic: it kept Anders' cock hard for much longer than Anders could ever manage on his own. Justice would not permit himself to cum until he was satisfied that he had left Hawke completely drained and fucked out. 

Justice began thrusting his spectral cock harder into Hawke's ass, while at the same time putting pressure on Hawke's cock to make sure that _he_ didn't cum just yet. Hawke squirmed and writhed and forgot to keep sucking Justice off, letting out a muffled but heartfelt moan as he reveled in the pleasure.

Then the pressure on Hawke's cock loosened and he felt himself being taken in hand by the same invisible force thrusting into his ass. The pulse of magic across Hawke's body grew even more intense, his cock throbbing hardest of all. Justice's magical hand and cock moved together, Hawke's breaths coming shallow and fast. He actually lost his hold on Justice's physical cock, his head thudding back against the pillows as he screamed out his pleasure. Justice increased the pressure on Hawke's cock; he loved hearing Hawke scream and always wanted to make it last as long as possible.

The sensation in his ass turned from thrusting to a constant buzzing hum, keeping him stimulated there while Justice turned his attention fully on Hawke's cock. He cupped Hawke's balls, putting pressure, then relaxing it, and repeating until he was satisfied with Hawke's response. He worked his way slowly up Hawke's cock, keeping the pressure on, keeping Hawke right on the edge. When he reached the tip, the invisible fingers started flicking, as hard as Hawke could tolerate without it going into actual pain. 

"Justice — Justice, please, please —" Hawke was babbling, begging, another thing that Justice loved. Physical hands brought a physical cock back to Hawke's mouth and he began sucking greedily. 

" _Aaahh — Hawke. My Hawke, yes, like that—"_ Justice was close, too, his cum beginning to drip into Hawke's mouth. Hawke let out a muffled sound of delight, feeling the burn of Justice's cum working its way down his throat. It acted like a drug on Hawke, a wonderful haze on top of everything else he was feeling. He no longer cared if Justice permitted him to cum soon; he was content, in perfect bliss, as the wonderful liquid seared the inside of his mouth. 

Of course, when he _did_ cum, mere seconds later, the tangy magic of Justice's cum tipped him over into sheer ecstasy. His limbs pulled at their bonds, his hips jerking up and down wildly (as much as Justice's magic would allow, anyways). He drank all of Justice's cum down, the burn only intensifying when it hit his stomach.

Eventually, Justice pulled back, the magic sensation vanishing. A few stray drops of cum splattered on Hawke's chest, still glowing blue with Justice's magic. Hawke closed his eyes, panting, and then the _other_ effect of Justice's cum hit him and he was out like a light.

He woke some time later to magic flashing over his body. His limbs, he discovered, were free, and it was Anders who was peering down at him. Anders shook his head. "Justice always forgets to untie you."

"Because he knows you'll heal me," Hawke said, his voice cracking on the first few words. Another pulse of magic and his throat felt much better.

"So, Justice gave you some spice. Anders' smile turned coy. "Think you're up for some sugar?"

Hawke laughed and took Anders into his arms. "Always," he said, kissing Anders, and feeling Justice's faint pulse of approval.


End file.
